1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for calculating at least one of a displacement and a load produced in each portion of a linear object, when the linear object is deformed, the linear object having a cross-section which is substantiously uniform along its length and having a length long enough in comparison with the diameter, as represented by a wire (elementary wire or single wire) constituting a wire rope, and a recording medium having a program for calculating the displacement stored thereon.
2. Related Art
A wire rope is utilized in a variety of fields such as construction equipment like cranes, elevators and cableways because it exhibits high flexibility and high strength. A lot of types of wire ropes, for example, a Seale type rope, a rope with filler wires and a Warrington Seale type rope which are constructed by complicated combinations of wires, in addition to a simple seven wire strand, are selected depending on the field of utilization.
Characteristics required of the wire rope have been subdivided into high strength, fatigue-resisting characteristics, rotating properties and so forth as the field of utilization is thus enlarged. In order to satisfy the required characteristics, heretofore, the specification of the wire rope and a method of manufacturing the wire rope have been determined mainly by experience, and field testing has been repeated.
In such a method, however, development and improvement in the wire rope takes long, and the cost of the wire rope rises.